fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanos
Nanos are one of the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall. Nanos are miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are currently 51 Nanos in the game. Although the NPCs of characters in the game have more realistic looks, the Nanos of them still retain their original cartoony look. History The Nanos were created by the unlikely team of Dexter and Mandark. When Fuse and his Planet Fusion came to Earth and began his invasion of the planet with his horde of Fusion Monsters and Terrafusers, Dexter and Mandark began to develope the best way to fight against the invaders. The result of this development were the Nanos. By harnessing the essence of Planet Fusion and its monsters, the Fusion Matter, they could create the Nanos, the ultimate weapon against Fuse and his minions. In the story, the Nanos were originally created in the (former) future, but unfortunally, it seemed like they were created a little too late, and the people in the future could only slow down the infection of the world. But when the player arrived in the future, due to Dexter's time travel experiment, future Dexter came up with a new plan for the Nanos: By sending the instructions for how to create Nanos back to their past selves, with the player, they could get the right tools to fight Fuse at the right time, and thereby prevent the dark future. Thanks to the help from the player, the remaining heroes managed to send the instructions to create Nanos, back to the past, and their past selves managed to mass produce the Nanos. Creation According to Computress, in order for a person to create a Nano of a person, you need three things; A definite amount of fusion matter, a personal item from that person and your own imagination, possibly Imaginary Energy in order to "purify" the Fusion Matter so you can use it. Powers Each Nano has three Nano Powers, one of which the player must select upon the Nano's creation; e.g. Numbuh Two can help a player run faster, while Mandark can make a player and their group jump higher. Other abilities involves paralyzing the Fusion Monster, deal additional damage or slow down their movements. The chosen ability can be changed later at a Nano Station for the price of one appropriate Power Item and a certain amount of Fusion Matter (based on the player's level). There are a total of 36 Nano Powers, and three copies of each power, one for each Nano type. Nanos must be summoned for their powers to be used. The Nanos comes in three different types: Adaptium, Blastons and Cosmix. Based on its type, the Nano can be used to deal additional to the enemies, by sending the Nano with a type that is strong against the Fusion Monster's type. On the other side, if the player sends out a Nano with a type that is weak against the Fusion Monster's type, the damage will be less. Every Nano has a stamina bar, which determines how long they can remain active. A summoned Nano will slowly lose stamina until it runs out. Stamina can be regained by giving Potions to the Nano or putting it away to rest. If the Nano has a passive power, its stamina will drain at an accelerated rate. Powers that require manual activation will drain a large amount of stamina at once. Guard, Antidote, and Freedom will drain some stamina when the effect to counter is triggered. Like if a player gets stunned by a monster, the Freedom Nano will lose some stamina to stop it, same with Guard and Antidote. Recall and Revive - Group will drain a severe amount of stamina. A Nano with low stamina will become visibly tired, and if a Nano runs out of stamina or is put away while tired, its picture will sink, and the player must wait for it to recover a minimum amount of stamina for it to become usable again. You can recover your Nanos' stamina by giving them Nano Potions. Acquiring a Nano Orignally, the player could acquire one Nano for each level, once the player had gathered enough Fusion Matter. Once they had enough Fusion Matter, the player has to complete one of the Nano Missions, which involves defeating a Fusion which then, upon defeat, will release a Nano. As of now, the player can do an available set of Nano missions every four levels. An example of this is that in which the player reaches Level 32, he/she can do the Courage, Samurai Jack, Aku, and Humongousaur Nano missions to if he/she chose to do so. Another way to get new Nanos, is by using one of the certain codes that automatically grants a new Nano. Once the player has used the code, a item containing the Nano can be used to open up for the Nano in gameplay. This method can only be used for certain Nanos. Additional Nanos Originally, the player could only collect up to 36 Nanos, one for each level. New Nanos have since then been developed and has been added to the game, and there are still new Nanos currently in development.There aren`t nanos for every level.Example-Grim, Swampfire and Vilgax are level 20,Next is mandy that is level 24 so the player has no nano for level 21, 22 or 23. The first set they made were Finn, Rex and Alien X. The second set was the Johnny Bravo Nano, a Cheese Nano, and the Unstable Nano. The Third Set was the Flapjack nano, the Jake nano, and also the Johnny Test nano ( the unstable nano). The fourth set was the Sym-Bionic Titan nano, the Chowder nano, the Zak Saturday nano, the Johnny Test nano ( the full nano), and the AmpFibian nano (Unstable Nano), and the Rigby Nano and Gumball Nanos as Code Nanos. At least eight Nanos have been rumored to be put in the game. Pictures have surfaced of Nanos such as Chowder, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, 10 year-old Ben Tennyson, and Zak Saturday. In the FusionFall Adventure, Ice King Invasion, two Nanos of Waybig and Alien X, the final two aliens, can be seen on a shelf to the left upon entering the Ice King's Castle. Only Chowder, Alien X, Zak Saturday, and Waybig have been annoucned to come out as a nano. *If your level character was created before the removal of The Future, you can acquire the Finn, Rex, and X] Nanos by using codes During Nano Enhancement Project missions, the player collects items for the development of new Nanos. According to these missions, Nanos of certain in-game characters who don't currently have one are in development by scientists. Also, Ben sends Dexter samples from Chromastone, Spidermonkey, and Jetray for Nano development. Plans to release Nanos of Rath, Mordecai, Rigby, Ultimate Big Chill, and Way Big Nanos have surfaced. If you enter Dexlabs you will see Unstable Nano versions of Ra'ad or AmpFibian. Also, in the graduation area, are chambers containing Nano versions of Mordecai, Rigby, Rath, Way Big and Ultimate Big Chill. On to the FusionFall home screen there are also silhouettes of to-be Nanos, Mordecai and Ultimate Big Chill. Johnny Bravo, Unstable Nano, and Cheese Nanos were released on April 27. Nanos of Flapjack, Jake, and Johnny Test have appeared as of May 25, 2011. As of July 27, 2011, the Cartoon Network has added six new Nanos: Gumball Watterson, Rigby, Chowder, Zak Saturday, Johnny Test, and AmpFibian becoming the second Unstable Nano transformation. On the 5th Nano slot in-game, there is a silhouette of the Ice King as a code Nano. There are also rumors of Schnitzel, Captain Knuckles and TOM Nanos in the game files, but still not 100% confirmed. On August 22, 2011, Cartoon Network has added Ice king as a level 16 nano Gameplay Once the player has earned a Nano, it can be summoned to aid him, by using the current the Nano have. Nanos will generally float just above the character's right shoulder, though they will occasionally hover around the player in a small circle. Players can carry three Nanos at any given point, which can be swapped for others at a Nano Station. The player's current Nanos can be seen in the bottom-right corner of the screen, arranged by slot order (1, 2, and 3). Nano Codes *Finn = FFCiminmyelement *Rex = FFCcontrolnanite *Alien X = FFCcreationforge *Gumball = FFCmisadventurer *Rigby = FFCdeathpunchies List of Nanos Category:Nanos